


Voodoo God

by dsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-08
Updated: 1999-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toVoodoo Love.





	Voodoo God

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Voodoo God

Disclaimer: Needless to say, Fox Network, Alliance and Columbia/Tristar  
own the X-Files, dS and Early Edition.  
**This is rated PG**.  
Part four in the Voodoo series.

## Voodoo God

  
Jordan Mackenzie threw the ball against Ray's office wall. It was small,   
red and difficult to catch. This resulted in the ball hitting Ray a few   
times.  
  
"Will you stop that, Jordan? I'm peed off enough as it is." Ray tossed   
the ball out of the window. "That's better." He watched Jordan for a few   
seconds, then lowered his head towards his file.  
  
"Gee. Aren't we cranky today! Where's Benny, in any case?"  
  
"Dunno. The sooner he gets here the better!" Ray flipped to the next   
page.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Vecchio."  
  
"Hi Ray." It was Fraser.  
  
"We're waiting for you! Where are you?"  
  
"I got caught up. I know you still want to dump this case. I don't blame   
you, just tell Jord what you plan to do."  
  
"What are you doing? Helping some damsel in distress again?" Ray sighed,   
irritable.  
  
"No, quite the opposite in fact. Paperwork, really. Thatcher's order."  
  
"Fine. See ya later Fraser." Ray hung up, not waiting for Frasers reply.  
  
"Yeah?" Jordan raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Fraser can't make it. The Ice Queen's orders."  
  
"Ha! The Ice Queen. Good one Ray, real good." Jordan grinned. "Wanna go   
out for lunch? I'm starved and could use a dining companion."  
  
"You like Italian?"  
~  
Scully glanced at Mulder from her chair in his hotel room. He looked so   
vulnerable. His eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep, Scully noticed   
for the thousandth time.  
  
"You feel any better, Mulder?" She frowned.  
  
"Yeah, well... no." He rubbed his temples.  
  
"Fine, I think YOU need a good sleep. You've been called off the case so   
spend the day in bed as you can't do much else." Scully said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Nuh-uh! No arugments Mulder. I mean it." Scully cocked her head.   
"Reckon you'll be as good as new." She shoved him onto his bed.  
  
"Okay, Mommy." Mulder rolled his eyes and stared after Scully as she left   
the room.  
  
~  
Gary threw the paper across the room in frustration. His cat stared   
unblinkingly at him. "What do you want?" Gary eyed the animal.  
  
"Meaw."  
  
"Right, let me guess. That means 'I want food.' Or possibly 'Why the   
violent reaction to your wonderful gift?'" Gary tossed a bowl of supreme   
cat food at his cat. "I'm getting sick of getting this paper, cat. You   
know that. I know that. Can't you just make the thing go away? Please? I   
don't want it anymore. It doesn't help me when I want it to!"  
  
"Mew?" The cat pawed his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chuck walked in to his apartment. "Gar! Anything in the pa..."  
  
"No. Nothin'."  
  
"Right, well, you can't always get what you want."  
  
"Chuck, quite frankly, I never get what I want."  
  
"Gary, Gary. This paper come to you with a reason. Take advantage of   
it." He picked up a page from the floor. "I thought you said there   
wasn't anything."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Check this out! 'New Victim in Chicago Murder Massacre.'."  
  
"Massacre? That now makes it 6 victims. I don't call that a massacre."  
  
"That Federal... Dana Scully? Uh... she's the victim. Gary, we gotta   
stop this!"  
  
"How Chuck? You tell me how." Gary spat, angrily.  
  
"Simple. She was killed in her hotel room, right? She's going to be   
killed at roughly 3:00, so we pop in at about 2:45, get her outta   
there..."  
  
"Fine by me. Just lead the way, alright?" Gary growled.  
  
"Hey, no problem here."  
  
~  
Dana Scully ran her fingers through her thick red hair. "I'm a mess..."   
She mumbled. Scully picked up a brush and drew it through the tangles.   
*Damn meetings. Damn cops. Damn mounties. Damn the X-Files.* She cursed   
with each stroke. All Scully wanted to do was be with her mom and   
Melissa.  
  
*Missy's dead, though you can be with her if you really want to.* The   
voice. Damn the voice, damn the voice, damn the voice.  
  
*Shame. Poor Dana's all alone. Whatever are we to do?* The voice was   
sarcastic.   
  
*Foxy's going to an Institute, do-dah do-dah.  
Dana is psycho to boot, oh do-dah day.  
Searchin' all night, searchin' all day,  
You can try as hard as you like,  
But that's not gonna get you paid, hay!*  
  
Scully covered her ears. "Go away! Leave Mulder and I alone!" She pulled   
out her hand-gun and waved it in the air.  
  
As fate would have it, there was a knock on her hotel door.  
  
~End Segment 4.~  
  
-Next up-  
Voodoo 5: Myths  
  



End file.
